Galio's Fun Night
by Coldsong
Summary: Galio is by far Maximus' favorite champion, as he even goes as far as to having a crush on him. One day, The Colossus invites his summoner over to his dorm to visit. Will Maximus tell his beloved champions his true feelings? Rated M for Male/Male Yaoi, sexual themes, profound language, and lemons.


**Author's Note: Hello again! I know that I have not posted in 3 weeks, as school has kept me busy. But, as promised, here is my next fanficiton! This one features Galio, as I always found him sort of handsome. I know, I am strange. Anyways, enjoy this short story I made. *Coldsong***

It was not uncommon at all for summoners to love their favorite champions. Hell, some even have a crush on them. Female summoners always flirting with people like Pantheon, Jayce, and Rengar, and male summoners always flirting with Ahri, Miss Fortune, and Evelynn usually wasn't rare. Of course, there was always one champion each summoner loved to play. That one champion that would always put a smile on their face when they called them to battle. And for a charming young man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes named Maximus, that champion was non-other than The Colossus.

Ever since he very first laid his eyes on Galio, he fell in love with everything about him. His deep voice, appearance, backstory and even the abilities he used when he fought gloriously in battle. He was his first and only main, as even when the enemy mid-lane summoner would choose a champion that Galio might struggle to face, Max didn't care. He was so comfortable with the stone gargoyle that he knew it would still be easily possible to beat them.

Every time after he finished a match, he would often disconnect from the Summoner's Rift just to strut over to the lobby and talk to his beloved hero. Usually Galio would be talking to his allies, bragging to the enemy team, or talking to his own summoners. Max would just sit and listen as The Colossus would talk about his adventures in Demacia, and how the Institute would have to supply him with magical essence to keep him alive and going, so he wouldn't go dormant.

Since Galio was usually around a staggering 300 feet, the Institute would also have to make him compatible with Summoner's Rift, therefor making him a mere 13 feet tall while in battle in the rift. Max and his fellow summoners would always ask their favorite champion questions about his life, and what it was like outside of just the lobby. After this particular game, Maximus just won a game while playing the beautifully sculpted gargoyle and smiled brightly as he disconnected his headset from the Rift and happily ran over to the lobby.

As he walked over to the usual spot where Galio hung out after a match, which was near a large metal beam in the corner of the lobby next to all of his summoners, he saw two young girls whose names were Alayna and Catherine, walk from over where Galio was, whispering about something. As they passed by Max, he could make out their quiet voices, curious as to what they were saying.

"Hey Cathy, I am gonna be honest with you, and you CANNOT judge me."

"Yeah, what is it Alayna?"

"I may or may not think Galio is sorta uh, handsome."

"Haha, don't worry. I may or may not think that as well."

The two women laughed as they said this, relishing in their very awkward conversation as they kept on walking over to the exit of the lobby. Max jealously rolled his eyes at their comment. He did not like it when he heard other people hitting on his beloved gargoyle, even if it wasn't common to hear. The truth was, the brunette had feelings for him. Deep feelings. The kind of feelings you would get in elementary school when your biggest crush would walk by and wave to you. Maximus was full on pansexual and always dreamed of being close to Galio, even if it was only a stupid childish wish that he really should not be thinking about at the age of 22.

He walked over to The Colossus, who currently seemed to be the only champion in the whole entire room. Max noticed that he was the only summoner in the room as well, so it wasn't long until Galio noticed him. The giant gargoyle smiled as he looked at Max with his deep, dark eyes.

" **Well, hello Summoner Maximus. I must say, that was a spectacular performance we did back there on the Rift."**

"Hello, Galio. I also enjoyed that match."

" **Hehe, well then, just remember that if you ever need someone to summon in future battles, I will always heed your call."**

"Thank you. I will make sure to summon you most of the time."

They both grinned at each other as they shook hands, Galio's massive fist dwarfing the brunette's hand. Even though he was made of stone, his hand was still very warm and welcoming. Galio ushered Maximus over to the hallway where the champion dorms are located. The summoner had the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he realized that his champion might be leading him to his dorm. Would he really get to see what Galio's living space was at the Institute?

" **Would you like to visit for a bit? I know that you have no scheduled matches for the rest of the day. I could always use some company.**

"Really? I would love too. Beats sitting in the lobby all day."

The Colossus nodded his head as the two of them walked casually into the hallway, it being lit by specially ignited lanterns that seemed to never flicker or go out. The carpet was a beautiful velvet, with colorful floral patterns strewn all over it. Eventually, the petricite gargoyle stopped at a dorm door that said 'Galio' in engraved letters of a golden plaque, the light of the torches making it glisten brightly. He placed one of his giant hands on a spot above the brass door handle that glowed blue when he touched it, causing the door to swing open.

"That is an interesting way to unlock a door."

" **Yeah, keeps other champions out of dorms that they aren't invited to."**

The two walked inside of his dorm, which was absolutely astonishing to Max. He had a large Demacian symbol on the left wall above a very large desk with some paperwork on it. The whole room was Demacia themed actually, as the colors gold and white were very dominant amongst other colors in Galio's room. There was a large sofa that seemed to be made out of a very expensive animal pelt. To be honest, Maximus would have never expected such modern furniture in his favorite champion's dorm, since he was a giant statue after all.

" **So, what do you think? I like to keep it more cozy, as it helps me focus more when I have to fill out paperwork for the Institute, if that makes sense."**

"I understand. Your couch looks very comfy. Where did you get it?"

" **My sculpture made it, actually. He did not just work with petricite, you know."**

"Neat."

Galio smiled as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, inviting Maximus to sit down next to him. The brunette happily obliged, as he really enjoyed being close to The Colossus. They sat and talked about normal things that they did, like Galio's battles against Noxus and Max's home life in his own small dorm. Eventually, Maximus had a question that he wanted to ask Galio. He was still uncertain why the gargoyle let him visit his dorm. Usually other champions kept their dorms off-limits to their summoners. Maybe he did something earlier that Galio was fond of?

"Hey Galio, I have something to ask."

" **Yes?"**

"What did I do to earn your favor? As in, I know that normally summoners do not go into their champions dorms, but you let me visit. I am very thankful of that by the way."

" **Well, you see Maximus, I really like to visit my summoners. And since you were the only one left in the lobby, I thought why not visit you in my dorm. Between you and me, I really enjoy accompanying you in battle."**

"Well, thank you. You are by far my favorite champion, and it is always a pleasure to summon you."

The Colossus looked at him happily as he stared at his giant desk, giving an annoyed look to the papers that sat on top of it.

" **I apologize for interrupting our conversation, but I have to fill out some paperwork really quick for the Institute. Make your self at home, there is a kitchen in the back of my dorm."**

With that, he stomped off over to his desk as he grabbed a large blue feather dipped in ink. Damn, for a stone gargoyle, he was incredibly intelligent. His sculptor must have put in a lot of time into Galio. He even knew how to write; he was probably the smartest statue in all of Runeterra. While Galio was busy working, Maximus walked over to the small kitchen in the back.

In the cupboards, there was mostly glowing indigo orbs that seemed to contain some sort of essence, most likely arcane. The brunette inferred that the gargoyle used these to keep him from going dormant, as magic was the only thing that made him come to life. In one drawer, however, there was a bag of coffee grounds that seemed fresh. He found an old coffee maker next to the grounds, which was most likely used for guests who wanted some caffeine. He boiled some water and eventually made some black coffee, where he sipped it gently out of the actual coffee pot, since there seemed to be no cups.

While enjoying his drink, Maximus started to think about his champion again, this time more seriously. It was those dreams that he brushed off as too child-like, but this time, he did not ignore them and deeply thought about Galio. Since the first time he laid eyes on him, he was immediately turned on. Stone wasn't a very… common kink, but for some odd reason, Maximus just could not stop thinking about the way he looked.

His large pecs and abs that made up his chest stood proudly on him, and his beefy biceps and thighs were also very attractive to the brunette. That deep, soothing voice of his calmed him down whenever he was in a bad mood. Even strange attributes like his tail turned him on. Maximus really wanted to get closer to him, but that would most likely never happen. Galio probably did not have feelings, let alone parts, that involved sexual activity. Not only that, but he has to also consider The Colossus' sexuality, if he even had one.

"What am I thinking. There is no use daydreaming about him when it comes to that." Maximus thought to himself as he drank the rest of his coffee. All of the sudden, though, the young man had an idea. He should just tell Galio how he feels. It would not hurt anyone if he confessed. What was the worst that could happen?

After only about an hour, Galio got up from his chair and stacked the papers, where he placed them neatly in the middle of his desk. He put back his feather pen into the ink container and walked over to the sofa, where his summoner was currently sitting. The brunette took a deep breath; he was extremely nervous about this, but he was so curious as to what the outcome would be.

"Galio, can I tell you a secret?"

" **Of course you can, Maximus."**

"You have to promise not to judge me, even if it is really strange."

" **I will not judge. Your secret is safe with me. Do not think I will be the jerk type."**

"The truth is… I am more or less pansexual, if you know what that means."

" **I know what it means. And that is perfectly fine, Maximus. I have other summoners who share the exact same preference as you."**

"You see, that is not all. You see, when I very first saw you in the lobby, I instantly liked you. Not just as in being a friend or fighting battles together, but like 'that'. I am sorry if that sounds dumb, but I just really wanted to… get it off my chest."

Galio stood there, a little dumbfounded. His summoner had a crush on him? He would have never expected that, but none the less this made him sort of happy. The thought of someone of living flesh finding him arousing was very pleasant. The Colossus started to feel heat in his cheeks, even if he was not actually blushing. He had love for all good people, no matter what gender they were or what they looked like.

" **Maximus… do not think that your secret sounds dumb. I am very glad that you came to me face to face about this. The truth is, I do not care if you are a male or female, I will always be fond of you. I guess that is one of the gifts of being an ancient stone protector of Demacia."**

"Oh thank the gods! I was really stressing that you would shun me. I did not know you had a sexuality, Galio. Let alone one similar to mine."

" **I would never shun you, Maximus. Or any of my beloved summoners, for that matter."**

The two grinned at each other as Max scooted closer to The Colossus. He placed his right hand on his giant petricite fist, surprised as to how warm it was. New thoughts took over the brunette's mind, however. Now that he knew Galio did not mind him liking him, he wanted to take another step.

"Galio, would you like to uh… I do not know how to say this."

" **Go ahead."**

"Would you like to… kiss? If you do not, then that is fine! I was just wanting to try it out."

Instead of responding to his question, The Colossus surprised both himself and Maximus as he brought his stone lips to his, slowly kissing him. They both closed their eyes as Galio picked up Maximus and moved him to his lap, where he wrapped his legs around the gargoyle's waist.

Maximus lost all train of thought as he kissed his champion passionately. It was easily one of the best feelings he has ever had. He placed on hand on the side of Galio's head as his other hand drifted to his chest. Slowly they once again shifted their position to where they were laying on the sofa; Galio was on the bottom while Maximus was on the top. Their kiss got more intense as the brunette moved his hands all over the gargoyle's body. He explored His thighs, biceps, chest, and face until he eventually got to a part where Galio shifted his position and groaned a little bit. His crotch area.

This made Max think for a little bit. Did The Colossus have… parts? It would be believable as he already seemed to experience love. He made sure to rub the plate that covered his pelvis extra carefully, to which Galio seemed to really enjoy. Eventually, their kiss broke, a string of Maximus' saliva connecting his and the gargoyle's mouths. He looked at him in the eyes before asking him his question.

"That was amazing."

" **I enjoyed it as well. I have never gotten that close to one of my summoners before."**

"I know this is very soon and I am probably moving to fast with this but, do you have a… do you have privates?'

Galio paused for a second.

" **This may sound bizarre but, yes. My sculptor, Durand, decided to take on a challenge when making me. He wanted me to be very close to actual life, so he managed to sculp sexual organs on me. Similar to how artists make naked models of real people for display."**

"Really? I see. Could I uh… see it."

The Colossus gave a surprised look.

" **Maximus, are you suggesting… sex?"**

"If you don't feel comfortable, that is fine! It is completely up to you if you want to try out sexual activity."

" **No, no, it is ok. I just never thought that a human would want to see me in that sort of matter."**

"Well, I do." Said Max as he placed his awaiting fingers on Galio's crotch plate. A new feeling began to develop in the petricite gargoyle's core. He was starting to feel… horny. This feeling has happened only once during one summer night decades ago, when he decided to explore his privates thoroughly for the first time. The feeling made him feel hot in his cheeks and his abdomen, and made a certain area below his plating feel even harder, even if it was stone.

" **Hell, why not? I do not have any other plans tonight anyways. Just to warn you, Maximus, I have never engaged in this sort of activity before. Also, I am sure my anatomy is different than a human's when it comes to intercourse."**

"That is perfectly fine. To be honest with you, Galio, I am a virgin as well. Well… where do you want to start?"

" **I guess with getting naked first."**

"That sounds about right."

Galio pulled his summoner closer to his chest as they started to kiss again, this time opening their mouths to let their tongues explore. Galio's warm, wet, and soft stone tongue wrapped around Max's as he grabbed his red shirt and pulled it over his head, briefly interrupting their kiss. Now that the brunette's chest was revealed, which was nicely chiseled with a six-pack, The Colossus gripped the sides of his navy-blue jeans and ripped them off, leaving him in his white boxer briefs.

The gargoyle groaned loudly as the young brunette gripped his crotch place and rubbed it gently, causing Galio's long dormant member underneath to harden, trying to break free of its confinements. He placed his giant hand on Max's gripping his own plating and sliding it upwards into his chest armor, revealing his long-concealed privates. Max just stared and started to bite his lip when he saw it.

Galio's large, petricite member was now sanding out in full view proudly. It was already semi-erect, with a beautiful white shaft and a smooth, golden head. It seemed to be leaking some sort of pre, which could be just magical essence but Maximus did not care. It had to at least be a foot long, maybe even larger. He grabbed his two large, surprisingly squishy balls, which looked full of cum. Max was now blushing wildly as he brought his lips up to the tip of the head near his dickhole, kissing it gently.

The Colossus laid his head back and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of his penis being treated to. His wings laid lazily on either side of him as he brought his left hand to Maximus' head, resting it on top of it. **"Ahh, just like that…"** The gargoyle cooed as the summoner sucked on his champion's swollen head, occasionally sticking the end of his tongue into his cockhole.

Eventually, Maximus licked all around his dick, covering the shaft and his balls with his saliva. The Colossus trifled a moan as he gritted his teeth, grabbing the back of his summoner's head and pulling it up to where his lips were hovering just over the head of his penis. He then pushed his head down, enveloping his cock with his lips. Max groaned at Galio's actions, sending vibration's through his shaft. He then let go of his head, letting Max take over as he started to slowly bob his head up and down his shaft.

Even if he was only 5 inches down, it was sure difficult to keep his gag reflex in check, as The Colossus' member was extremely thick. He slowly started to get deeper and deeper down his cock until he was about 8 inches down, which was making his eyes water. **"F-fuck yeah. You're doing great Maximus."** Moaned Galio as he put his hands behind his head and spread his legs further, showing off his cock proudly as his summoner sucked it.

"Holy shit he is huge." Thought the brunette as his bobbing got faster. He could feel his cock throbbing in his mouth, slowly expanding as he was sure he was going to reach his orgasm soon. To help him go further down, Maximus placed his hands under Galio and onto his butt, clenching one cheek with his hand and gripped his tail with the other as he used them as leverage. With one quick bob, he shoved The Colossus' whole entire huge penis down his throat, causing him to gag. Maximus pulled his cock out of his mouth coughing, trifling a laugh out of Galio.

" **Don't try and deepthroat the whole thing if you have not done it before."**

"Yeah, I guess I should have thought of that."

" **Here, try again, but this time, go more slow and take your time. By the way, Maximus, you feel really fucking good."**

Maximus smiled at his coo as he wrapped his lips around his cock again and slowly got deeper and deeper. Eventually, he was at the same spot as before, this time with much less gagging. Galio rested his giant petricite hand on the brunette's head once more as he very slowly made his way down his penis, wrapping his tongue around his dick, which was now throbbing.

To add to The Colossus' pleasure, Maximus started to hum softly, sending vibrations though his shaft. **"Oh yes, Maximus. Keep going!"** Grunted Galio as he dug his fingers into his scalp, wagging his tail at a rapid pace like a dog in heat. Now that he was used to it, it was much easier to deepthroat his whole entire cock, sucking on it roughly as he felt the champion's swollen head throb deep within his esophagus, spilling out precum into his awaiting stomach.

With a large amount of pulsing, Galio eventually started to thrust his cock faster into the summoner's mouth, indicating that his climax was as close as ever. He gripped his large petricite balls, which were tightening, as he shoved his massive penis down his throat with one shove, moaning very loudly. With a loud and sexy yell, Galio spilled out his magical seed down his throat, his hole entire cock throbbing violently as he came with about 13 large shots and 5 smaller ones.

As his dick started to become limp, Maximus pulled his cock out of his mouth, swallowing his remaining seed to make sure he didn't choke on it. The gargoyle smiled as he looked down at his summoner. Even if this experience was brand new to the both of them, this would definitely be a very memorable moment. Galio never thought how good sex actually felt, especially with someone who adored him so much.

"Wow, that was amazing. You tasted so good, master."

" **I love it when you call me master."**

With that, Galio grabbed his young summoner with a swift grab and pulled him closer to his chest, kissing his lips softly. Their tongues danced around one another's softly, The Colossus' dominating the summoner's as he moaned loudly. His wings wrapped around him and his lover in a tight embrace as their make-out session got even sexier. Maximus stoked the gargoyle's limp cock softly, going from his testicles to his tip.

The gargoyle let out a low grunt as his dick started to slowly become erect again, Maximus spreading Galio's sperm from the previous blowjob all over his member. After about 2 more minutes of kissing, Galio's cock was now fully erect again. The gargoyle broke their kiss as he said in a very low tone, **"Thanks for lubricating my cock, summoner. I see someone is eager for an ass-fucking."** This sent a shiver down Maximus' spine, his now rock-hard cock desperate to escape its confinements. His beloved champion seemed to notice this, as he rested his left hand on his bulge, rubbing it firmly.

"Ah, Galio."

" **You like it?"**

"Y-yes! Please, faster!"

Galio kept on stroking him through his boxer briefs while he trailed his right hand down the summoner's toned chest, stopping at the edge of his undergarments. He inserted a finger underneath them, getting a hold of the strap and tugging it downwards, revealing the summoners cock. It was a nice 7 inches in length, the tip slightly pink as it leaked a drop of pre down his shaft. Galio grinned as he gripped it suddenly, the summoner's penis almost dwarfed by the massive fist of The Colossus.

" **Look who game to visit us."**

"Ngh, master…"

The gargoyle put his thumb at the tip of his cock and started to rub it very slowly. The summoner moaned very loudly as they shifted to a position where Maximus was laying against Galio's penis as his own member was right in front of Galio's face. Galio then surprised Maximus by wrapping his tongue around his length spreading his saliva and the brunette's precum all over it. He moaned extremely loudly as Galio licked his cock, loving the work of his master's tongue.

In one giant gulp, the petricite giant shoved his whole cock into his stone mouth, which was very warm, and pulled it out, kissing the tip as he did. Another loud moan escaped the summoner's lips as Galio lifted his whole body into the air, resting his anus on top of his ginormous member. He smiled as he could already feel his tightness, his golden dickhead poking into it. A sudden rush of fear ran though the brunette's body. This was going to hurt, a lot. Not only was he a virgin, but Galio was so massive that it would defiantly stretch him to his limits.

"Wait, Galio! Can you uh… go slow? I am still new to sex."

" **Of course, Maximus! I am new to this whole intercourse thing as well, so do not feel alone."**

"I know. On a different note, though, you seem really experienced for your first time."

" **So do you. I just go with the flow, to be honest. Anyways, I am ready to enter when you are."**

"Please be gentle, master."

With that, Galio slowly and very carefully entered his summoner's ass, gritting his teeth to how tight he was. It felt like a blanket of warmth wrapped around his cock, making him throb a little. To Maximus, however, nothing prepared to how it felt to be penetrated for the first time. It felt as if a large metal rod was suddenly pushed into his rectum. He groaned in pain as he shifted uncomfortable on his cock.

"It… hurts a little. But I will… be fine once I… get used to it."

" **Are you sure? I can pull out if you don't want to continue."**

"No, no. I think I just need to stretch out a little first."

" **Okay, just tell me when you want me to start thrusting."**

Galio pulled his summoner's lips to his, kissing him again, but this time much more slowly. The Colossus placed his hand on his cock, rubbing it slowly to induce pleasure into Maximus. He moaned to his actions, slowly moving his ass up and down on his cock as he was starting to replace the pain with pleasure. "Ready…" groaned Maximus as he felt his champion pull almost all the way out. With just his tip inside, he thrusted about 5 inches into him, trifling a moan of pleasure from the brunette's lips.

He continued this for about 3 more thrusts before his summoner's grunts were as loud as ever. "By the gods Galio, DON'T YOU DARE STOP." Screamed Maximus as he placed his hands on Galio's masculine chest. The gargoyle let out very loud grunts of pleasure as his thrusting gradually got faster and faster, each thrust going deeper into his rectum. A symphony of pleasure echoed throughout Galio's dorm; thank the gods that the Institute walls were sound-proof. As he got deeper inside of him, Galio's massive set of balls now smacked loudly against Max's ass, making a rhythmic sound along with the slick sounds of his massive cock going into such a tight hole.

As The Colossus gripped his summoner's cock more tightly, he began to pump up and down in sync with his thrusts, rubbing his precum all over his shaft. "You feel so fucking good, master. Fuck me harder!" Moaned the brunette as he gripped Galio's testicles, playing with them roughly as he felt the stone scrotum hit his palm when he thrusted. All of the sudden, Galio stopped thrusting for a short second. This made Maximus confused, until the gargoyle threw him under him, the summoner in a doggy-style position. Galio gripped his thighs as he began to thrust extremely quickly again, leaving the occasional ass slap as his summoner moaned his name.

" **How is my cock, Maximus?"**

"Ngh, huge."

" **Good. You are very suited to have it drilled into your ass."**

By the gods, Maximus loved it when he talked dirty. He began to wonder how he came about this talk. The summoner's theory was that when Galio was dormant, he could hear people in the houses next to him having their fun time. The petricite giant was starting to thrust faster and faster as the two lovers got closer to their orgasm, his member pulsating with pleasure. The brunette groaned extremely loudly as he felt his lover's penis throb deep within his ass, rubbing his own member for added pleasure. As Galio's thrusts became inhumanly fast, he felt another deep burning within his core, this one even more pleasurable than the first one.

 **"Max, I am gonna cum soon…"** Cooed the giant gargoyle as he pulled all the way out by accident. He hastily grabbed his rock-hard cock and slammed it back into his summoner with full force, trifling a very loud moan from his lips. The Colossus' cock throbbed out more precum into his lover's rectum as he felt his burning desire grow as strong as ever. He was about to cum.

Maximus was now sticking his tongue as his second orgasm of the night hit him like a truck. He could feel his balls tighten as his penis pulsated with pleasure. He could not hold it in anymore. "GALIO!" He screamed as his sticky white fluid poured out of his shaft, squiring across the sofa and onto the floor. His dick throbbed constantly as his semen was jetted out, making his dominant Demacian lover above him moan in pleasure in reaction to his orgasm.

After seeing his lover cum, his last bit of willpower was destroyed. He let go and came like a volcano. **"MAXIMUS!"** Growled Galio as his anti-magic semen exploded into Max's ass, dripping out of the hole as he filled him to the brim. Sticky white ropes of hot seed flowed into his rectum, coating the inside walls as they both screamed in pleasure. After 16 whole shots, both of their orgasms ended. Galio pulled out, leaving a river of seed pouring out of Maximus' ass; cum was absolutely everywhere. The brunette fell over as his gargoyle master laid beside him, smiling.

" **That had to be one of the most exciting nights of my life."**

"Same here. Thank you so much for fucking me, master."

" **Anytime."**

"I love how we went from drinking coffee and filling out paper work to having intercourse."

" **Haha. Well, I guess that was a positive change of events then."**

"Yeah, now I have something to brag about."

" **Don't brag too soon. You are probably not going to be the only summoner who will do this with me."**

"Really? So, you will invite your other summoners to do this? That is… pretty cool of you, to be honest."

" **Thank you. I suspect that Summoner Alayna will be the second one to ask."**

"Probably. She was talking earlier about how handsome you were."

" **I know, I heard. She has also been staring at me a lot recently."**

"I don't blame her. You are handsome as fuck."

Galio smiled at his comment as he leaned over to his side, scooping Maximus close to his chest. The brunette closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of The Colossus. Eventually, even the gargoyle closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep with his summoner. This was defiantly something Galio will NOT be writing down into the logs when he wakes up.

 **Author's Note: Damn, that was fun to write. You lucky dog, Max! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short little lemon I made. Please review and rate, as I will upload frequently. Until next time, Coldsong.**


End file.
